Life At Alice Academy
by xAngelx
Summary: "I was always afraid you'd become my rival in love." It has been four years since Mikan had arrived at Alice Academy. Now, the class is in their third year of middle school. Mikan and her classmates face ups and downs in their daily lives. They have to deal with both problems that regular teenagers have, as well as problems that come from being a student at Alice Academy.
1. Chapter 1

It has been four years since Sakura Mikan had arrived at Alice Academy. Now, the class is in their third year of middle school. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and their other classmates face ups and downs in their daily lives. They have to deal with both problems that regular teenagers have, as well as problems that come from being a student at Alice Academy.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

"I was always afraid you'd become my rival in love," Ruka told me, as we sat on the roof of the academy.

"What?" I asked, sitting up. I was surprised by this sudden talk from Ruka, who looked dead serious.

"You know what I'm talking about...about Mikan." Ruka blushed slightly.

"Polka? You can have her," I replied nonchalantly. Even so, I felt a pang in my chest. But, it'd be better for Mikan to have someone who could care for her for the rest of their life. Besides, this was my best friend.

"This is why!" Ruka yelled, standing up. As a gust of wind blew, there was only silence.

"Why?" I said, in a deadly but quiet voice. I brushed my hands through my hair, irritated. There was no need for us to fight over such a small thing as a girl.

"I found them, Mikan." A voice suddenly called. _BAKA! BAKA! _The all too familiar gun made its appearance. Ruka fell over onto the ground, being the victim of both hits.

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan called out. She had an excited look on her face. That girl must be up to something again, I thought to myself.

"What is it, Polka?" I asked her, with a smirk on my face. _BAKA! _The gun was shot again by Hotaru, and this time it was directed at me. I casually leaned over to the side and dodged it.

"Watch it, Imai." I warned, a small flame dancing on my finger tips.

_"Invention 056: Alice Reflection Shield. When an Alice is directed at the shield, it reflects it and sends it back to the offender." _Hotaru explained, to no one in particular. I clicked my tongue, but I let the flame die out.

"Narumi-sensei said that there'd be auditions for becoming a model!" Mikan squealed suddenly.

"Oh, are you going to try out Mikan?" Ruka asked with a smile. Just by looking at him, I could tell how hard he had fallen for Mikan. His stare had become much softer and he was more generous with his smiles.

"Yep! I wanted to tell you guys since you guys are the hottest and cutest guys in our grade!" Mikan said bluntly. I rolled my eyes at her brutal honesty. She really had no shame or embarrassment from saying that, I noted.

"Really?" Ruka asked.

"Of course! You guys have your own fan club," Mikan insisted.

"How stupid," I remarked, annoyed by all this excitement just for an audition.

"Bleh! I knew you were going to say that. Ruka, please audition! The class would be so proud to have a model!" Mikan said.

"Well, Natsume doesn't want to do it so-" Ruka glanced at me. I shrugged in response and went back to reading my manga.

"_Invention 057: A device that can display all of Ruka's photos to everyone in the academy._" Hotaru announced, showing all the pictures of Ruka hugging animals.

"Ah-no!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Imai..." I threw a small ball of fire at the invention, but Hotaru had already put the Alice Reflection Shield in front of it. I could feel the glare from her purple eyes, even though she was expressionless.

"Pretty please, Ruka?" Mikan pleaded, with big eyes.

"Alright..." Ruka said finally.

"Tch, whatever." I got up and started my way downstairs.

"Wait, Natsume!" Mikan called out. I could hear her running down the steps, that idiot- she was going to fall if she continued.

"Waaah!" Mikan yelled, I turned around and was greeted by a falling Mikan.

"Ugh, get off me Polka. You're heavy," I told her, as I recovered from the sudden impact.

"Well, sorry for being heavy! But, thanks." Mikan gave me a smile. I felt another pang in my chest, but I ignored it.

"Such a troublemaker," I muttered, but a small smile on my face appeared briefly.

"Ow!" Mikan moaned when she stood up and tried to walk.

"You damaged your ankle, again?" I raised an eyebrow. Mikan gave a shaky laugh.

"Baka Polka." I lifted her up bridal style. Unlike what I said, she was actually pretty light. Or maybe I was just strong?

"Thanks, Natsume."

"You owe me, Polka."

* * *

**Mikan POV**

I snuggled into Natsume's chest as he walked towards Gakuen Alice's hospital. I hadn't noticed till now, but Natsume had a scent that comforted me. Wait- why am I even smelling him? This injury must be getting to my head!

"Baka, don't sleep yet." Natsume tossed me, so that I was in the air just for a split second. But it was enough to wake me.

"But I'm tired..." I mumbled.

"Sleep after you get a checkup," A cool rush of air greeted me as Natsume walked through the hospital doors.

"Imai-san?" Natsume called as he entered a room.

"Natsume-san." Imai looked up from the clipboard he had been reading.

"Can you cure this baka?" Natsume asked him.

"Hello Hotaru's brother!" I said with a grin and waved.

"What's wrong with her?" Imai asked.

"She said her ankle hurt,"

"Ne, ne, Natsume I didn't know you were so close to Hotaru's brother," I said. He rolled his eyes. A thought struck me when I realized that Imai had probably healed Natsume when he had come back from his dangerous missions. Imai walked over and placed two fingers on my ankle. A cooling sensation spread throughout my body.

"Thanks, Imai-san." I said as I slipped out of Natsume's hold. But the cooling sensation was replaced by a spark of fire felt in my ankle.

"Ow!" Natsume caught me as I tripped.

"You idiot."

"She sprained her ankle. Take her to her dormitory, for now. It'll recover in a week, at most." Imai said. Natsume nodded and lifted me up again.

"Now can I sleep?" I yawned as we left the hospital.

"As long as you don't drool,"

"Hmph! Like I ever drool,"

"I won't be surprised if you did." Natsume said with a smirk. I sighed in exasperation and closed my eyes. The rocking sensation I felt as Natsume walked lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Nastume POV:**

I kicked open Mikan's door and set her down on her bed. She was already fast asleep.

"Silly girl," I muttered. I studied her for a moment before taking off her hair ties.

"What a child. Still having pigtails in middle school," She looked a lot more pretty with her hair out, like a princess. Her hair was straight, but at the bottom were loose curls. I shook my head at my thoughts.

_BAKA! BAKA! _I heard, before I ducked.

"What the heck, Imai?!" I asked.

"Why are you in Mikan's room?" Her voice was quiet but had a threatening tone to it.

"I just put your idiotic best friend on her bed. Your brother told me to leave her here." I stated. Hotaru stiffened at the mention of her brother.

"Fine, but get out." Hotaru trained her baka gun at me with a glare. I rolled my eyes and left. Just a few steps from her room, was Ruka. He looked different from normal.

"Natsume, we need to talk."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNN..._ *dramatic sound effects because of the cliffhanger*

If you enjoyed this, please review! Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV:**

"We need to talk,"

"About what?"

"Mikan."

"What about her?"

"Why won't you even try?" Ruka asked him. Natsume looked up at the sky. He started walking.

Natsume and Ruka walked in silence. Although Natsume hadn't said a word after Ruka's statement, they both knew where they were heading. They were heading to the hospital.

"Doctor Imai?" Natsume asked a nurse at the register. He knew where Imai would most likely be, but he asked anyway.

"He's in his office," The nurse replied, barely looking up. Natsume and Ruka walked to the room, the same thing that they had did so many times before.

"Natsume-san, Ruka-san." Imai greeted us. He gestured to the two chairs that were lined up against the wall.

"Imai-san," Ruka said with a small smile. Natsume just nodded. The two boys sat down in the chairs, enduring the heavy silence. Imai looked around for something and picked up a clipboard.

"Natsume's life span is decreasing rapidly because of his Alice. He'll live up to 50, in the best case scenario." Imai-san announced, holding the clipboard. The three knew that the best case scenario wouldn't be possible. Natsume still had missions to complete, even though they were now lighter. He had agreed to these missions, so there was no backing out now.

"Hn." Natsume said. Ruka stared at his best friend sadly.

"Well, thanks Doc." Natsume got up from his chair and walked out of the room. Ruka nodded at Imai-san before following Natsume.

"Why?" Natsume asked as they left the hospital. It didn't sound like a question.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"You asked me why, before. About Mikan," Natsume said.

"Ah, yeah."

"This is why." A silence overcame the two as they walked back to the dorms.

"B-but! You still have hope," Ruka protested. Natsume stopped and looked at Ruka with his crimson eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" Natsume asked Ruka in a quiet voice. Ruka remained silent.

* * *

**Ruka POV:**

I remained silent after Natsume's question. I cursed myself silently for saying such a meaningless things, including what I said about Mikan earlier.

"At...least live with no regrets," I said carefully.

"I'll regret leaving people to live by themselves for the rest of their life. That's why it's better to kill two birds with one stone," Natsume said in a flat tone.

"You always think of others, but you never think of yourself Natsume." I replied.

"Shut up. We're done with this topic." Natsume answered in a cold voice. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared straight ahead as he walked.

"We could ask Mikan to steal your fire Alice," I suggested.

"Tch. I'll get kicked out of Alice Academy," Natsume said. I kept suggesting alternative ideas, but he shot them all down. It was just a repeat of what happened a few years ago, before Mikan came. Except this time, it wasn't to escape the academy. It was to escape Natsume's fate.

"Get some sleep, rabbit boy." Natsume flashed his brand name smirk.

"Rabbit boy?!" I exclaimed, but I didn't feel offended. I looked up at the sky. It was already dark, and the stars were starting to appear.

"Hey," I heard someone say as I continued to stare at the sky.

"Hotaru," I said, looking at the Ice Queen. Her purple eyes shone in the dark.

"Is Natsume really going to die?" She asked, her face expressionless.

"Of course he is. We all die one day," I replied nervously. Did she know?

"Don't give me any of that nonsense. I hacked into my brother's computer," Hotaru said with a cold voice.

"...Your brother said he has 50 years to live, at best." We exchanged knowing glances.

"No cure?"

"We looked through Alice's history but there's never been a cure."

"I'll help," Hotaru said briskly.

"Help?" _BAKA!_ The baka gun went off, aiming at me.

"Yes, help. Don't make me repeat myself."

"There's no cure, though." I said, confused.

"No cure has been discovered, yet." Hotaru corrected.

"Why are you helping?" I ask her.

"For that baka, of course." Hotaru replies.

"Mikan?" Hotaru turns around and walks away, but I swear I see a flicker of a smile on her face at the sound of Mikan's name.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan cried out as she hugged her favorite senpai. She looked like a monkey hanging off a tree.

"Whoa! Mikan!" Tsubasa said with a laugh.

"Where were you?!" Mikan asked. Tsubasa had been missing the past week.

"Ah, I was doing something for the _other_ class." Tsubasa pet Mikan's head.

"Come back to the Special Ability class, Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan complained.

"Mmm...I might," Tsubasa said. Mikan sniffed and continued hugging him.

"Tch, what a fool." Natsume said as he passed by Tsubasa and Mikan.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mikan yelled. Ruka gave an apologetic nod as he followed behind Natsume.

"Come back here! Whoa- OW!" Mikan landed on her bad foot as she let go of Tsubasa.

"Baka Polka." Natsume continued on walking.

"Ah," Ruka looked back and forth between Mikan and Natsume.

"It's fine, I'll take care of her." Tsubasa assured Ruka. Ruka glanced at Mikan, but ended up following Natsume.

"Ne, Natsume. Are you okay?" Natsume had been in a foul mood since ability class.

"Just Persona," Natsume said. But Natsume had also been irritated by Tsubasa, who had come back from his latest mission. That blue haired guy had been teasing Natsume about Mikan ever since he had come back.

"Oh," Was all Ruka said. Ruka had spent the night yesterday worrying about Natsume and thinking about Hotaru's offer to help.

"Natsume! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan called out. She tripped because of her bad foot and ended up lying on top of Natsume.

"Get off of me," He growled. Mikan's eyes widened. She stood up unsteadily, glaring at Natsume.

"PERVERT!"

"Who's the pervert?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Tsubasa-senpai's going to join the auditions too!"

"What auditions?" Natsume muttered.

"You forgot? I told you about the auditions for becoming a model!" Mikan said with a grin.

"Oh that thing. Its suited for an idiot like Tsubasa,"

"Are you just afraid that you can't pass, and I will?" Tsubasa mocked Natsume as he walked up to them. He had a mischievous look in his eye, and had a teasing tone in his voice.

"Hah. I'd beat you," Natsume said humorlessly.

"Obviously you can't if you don't sign up," Tsubasa replied with a smirk. Natsume was getting more irked by the minute. He knew this was just a trap, but Tsubasa had a way of annoying Natsume.

"Fine, I'll sign up. But if you don't make it through and I do, I swear I'll make you my slave." Natsume's crimson eyes glowed with anger. Tsubasa let out a nervous laugh, probably regretting provoking Natsume.

"Yay! Now Natsume, Ruka-pyon and Tsubasa-senpai are all in!" Mikan gave Tsubasa and Ruka-pyon a hug and tried to hug Natsume. He pushed her off before she could get close. Natsume clicked his tongue and walked away.

* * *

**Thanks to ****XxShirayukixX, Analatelle, CherushiG, CrimsonPrincess14, sweet715930, lunaloveday, RockingAngels for either reviewing, favoriting or following!**

Enjoyed this chapter? Review! Arigato! (The next few chapters will center around the modeling audition. Won't it be fun to read about Natsume learning how to strut on the runway?)


End file.
